Pantocalypse
by dereshish
Summary: Thus began their journey into the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Awakening

* * *

The storm starts to settle. One of the last drops falls down Liz's cheek as she wakes up. She tries to open her eyes. Never had she thought it would take such effort to open her eyes, as she feels no control over her body, she tries to discover where she was. Soaken wet and completely oblivious to what was going on she realized that she didn't know that place. Huge buildings kept piling up infront of her vision, black clouds seemed to appear the more her numb state weakened. Her blurred vision starts to go clear. It took some time until she lost her numbness and with that she felt a sudden pain on her forehead. ‚,_What the hell happened?'', _she puckered. She felt something on her head that was thicker than water, she looked at her hand and realized that she was bleeding. She didn't know what had happened to her but she knew exactly that she needed to get up and get out of this place. ‚,Come on, get a hang of yourself already'', she said to herself, getting up with all her strenght. The streets were completely empty, silence. Carrying herself on with the help of a wall of some building she tries to walk further, with steady and slow steps, still feeling dizzy. The Wind blows cold and Liz shivers. She felt cold only wearing a green leatherjacket, some black leggins, short black pants and her favorite high heels. Her long brown hair, cut in a pony, wouldnt really keep her warm either. She stoped for a second and touched her head again. She closed her eyes, wanting to rest again. Suddenly she heard a hitting sound and opened her eyes immediately. Surprised by the sound she looked up and tried to figure out where it came from.. ‚,Why is this even scaring me? Its just a sound'', feeling stupid about her own emotions she approached the alley where the sound came from as fast as she could, which wasn't fast at all because her head was still punding.. The closer she got the clearer got the image of something seemingly spazzing out. The sky was getting clearer and liz slowed down her approaching, not knowing what it was she got scared. Something seemed off about this and liz had a very bad feeling about this. She took a deep breath and decided to look who that person was. She got so near that she clearly could recognize black thin jeans and some sneakers. The rest of the body was hid behind some boxes and leftovers of furniture that was already pretty worn-out. ‚,What am I even doing, I should just go'', liz told herself and the moment she decided to leave she heard a moan. She turned around again and finally faced the boxes. Slowly looking around the corner of the old furnitures and boxes something suddenly grabbed her jacket. Too shocked to scream and too scared to even move she stood there, not knowing what to think. As she looked closer she saw a face. Still calming herself down she asked that person: ,,Wh-Who are you?''. Letting go of Liz the person mumbled some words that weren't understandable. Still in shock but slowly getting angry about wasting her time with someone that was randomly laying around, she grabbed the person and helped her getting into a seating position. Liz grabbed her face with both hands and tried to figure out if she even realized that she was talking to her. Her eyes sluggishly started to recognize Liz's face. ‚,Who are you'', Liz asked again, this time a little calmer. ‚,S..r...'', she still mumbled. ,,Sarah'', she repeated again as she realized that she wasnt being clearly enough. Liz let go her face, picked Sarah up and put her on one of the old furnitures. She thought it would be better for her to sit on a wet couch than on a soaken wet ground. ‚,Can you help her too please'', she said quietly. ‚,Her? There's another one?'', being told that, she checked up the alley. Right behind the other tons of boxes that were lying next to Sarah was another person. With only a tanktop, baggie pants and a beanie she was lying there. With already a little experience at picking people up she right away went to grab her upper arms first. As she turned her around Liz backed up immediately and fell onto the ground. Being scared shitless she crawled up to the wall behind her. Getting a sudden wave of dizzines due to sudden movements she sat there, scared. Sarah already being conscious again and directly noticing Liz being terrified. ,,What is it?''. She didnt get any response, atleast not from Liz. A horrifying growl came from behind those boxes and Sarah's friend got up in one sudden movement, her face being quite deformed and as pale as a corpse. ,,Does your friend always look like this ?!'', Liz asked snapping out of her state. Sarah couldn't even respond, she broke out into tears and screaming: ,,What is happening ? Is this some sort of sick joke ? Bri stop, its not funny anymore !''. But she didn't stop, it wasn't a joke. Bri suddenly started to approach Liz with fast, lagging movements, with her non-stoping horrifying growls. Liz knew they could't run away, Sarah was still numb and Liz wasnt in the condition for any tedious movements either. With her right hand she could feel something pointed laying next to her on the ground, it was a screw driver, left behind with the other old furnitures. Maybe someone forgot it and it fell off of some of the boxes. Without even hesistating she took the screw driver and acted. Liz knew exactly that there was no time to waste in this situation, her instict was never wrong. She got up, breathing heavily, her head still hurting like hell. She squuezed the screw driver as much as she could once more before she ran up to what was standing before her. She put up all her strenght that she had left and sticked the screwdriver right through one of that thing's eyes. Blood immediately spread out and got onto her jacket and a bit of her face. The creature growled and had one last spasm before going down. It fell so sudden that it took Liz down with it, still not letting go of her chosen weapon. Sarah screaming even louder now made Liz uncomfortable, it made her doubt herself. She let go of the screwdriver and backed off again to the wall behind her. Being disgusted by the look of, the what once seemed to be a girl, below her. Surprised by herself and scared she just let herself sled down the wall and rest on the floor. ‚,Oh my god, **what did you do**?'' Sarah screamed in complete grief over her friend. ‚, _I don't know_'', Liz answered, completely cold.

,,How long do you think we can hide here ?''‚ ,,I don't know, but I don't want to go outside there anymore, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of running. Can we just stay here for one second, please?''‚ ,,I think we can do that''. She hid it, but he saw a tear stream down her face, she was hurt and she didn't want him to notice it because she thought it would depress him, make his thoughts go negative. She always thought of others first. She was such a kindhearted person. Everything was still around them. It started getting dark. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they stayed like this for a few more minutes before the running started again.

The sun was at its highest point and shining clearly through some weak clouds. Paty was looking at the map and marking some locations on it. ‚,We should check these out first, we haven't been there and I'm pretty sure they have big malls. We need some supplies for the trip we're about to make guys'', she spoke and the people around her acted right away on it. Not because she was their boss, more because they were friends and they relied on her. Anne stayed beside Paty because she was simply too lazy to get any weapons for herself, not that she needed them, because she was avoiding fights anyway. The lake down the hill was passing by quietly and the leafes of the trees dancing in the wind. ,,Are you telling us where we're going to end up next, after we have the supplies?'', Anne asked with curiosity. Paty just grinned and packed away the map. Raymond came back with some of the guns that were in their camp and ammo, in a bag that looked more like a sack, while Randi came back with a coffer full of bandages and other medical inventory like always. As Paty was standing there, looking at her group, she realized how proud she was of them. Randi was packing the things onto the car while Raymond was checking the guns again. Lian came back with cotton candy in her hand. Everybody stopped what they were doing to take a look at Lian. She was standing there, eating her candy, with her flashy shoes, bubbly clothes and her headphones around her neck, just like everyday. They looked at Lian, back at eachother and laughed. ‚,What?'' asked Lian confused about the random laughing. ‚,**_Nothing_**_''_, they all answered at the same time, laughing even harder. Everything was loaded and they were about to head out, extremely late to it Anita hopped on to the car and acted like she'd been there from the beginning on. ‚,You're late again'', said Randi and gave her the biggest smile. ,,No I'm not, I don't know what you're talking about'', and smiled back the best she could. Ray drove off with Paty sitting next to him in the truck, with Lian, Anita, Anne and Randi in the back, enjoying the driving breeze. The land completely empty, without any animals nor people. Endless fields of grass filled with trees passed by them. After a while of driving they finally reached the land they were headed at. Slowing down the car while entering the city the group was suspicously looking around. This village was bigger than the usual ones they visited for supplies but it was quieter Way more quiet. ‚,Take out the guns'', Paty said in a serious voice. Randi reached into the bag, since she was the only one in the back of the truck that actually could handle guns. Lian, the youngest in the group, wouldn't mind to handle one but Paty and most of the others were too worried about her using one. Anita avoided the shooting as much as she could, but Randi always made her carry a knife around with her, so that _if_ something happens, Anita had something to defend herself with. Randi handed over a shotgun to Paty for nearcombat occasions, even though Paty already carried a pistol around with her. ‚,Why is it so silent, they usually already linger on the streets when we're coming'', Anita was clearly aware of what was going on and was the only one to speak it out loud. ‚,The Mall should be just around the corner here'', said Paty in hope to calm everybody a bit. The village was wasted and furniture, broken glass, ruins of houses and burned out things were lying around everyhwere. It seemed like a more old fashioned village, calm and beautiful. ,,I wonder what happened here'', said Ray, almost whispering in thought of Lian, to not scare her. Paty gave him a look like she had misheard him, like she wanted to mishear him. It was still bright daylight when they got out of the car. Anne was dressed all in white, white short shorts, a white simple shirt and white ballerinas. Her blonde hair shining in the sun made her almost as flashy as Lian. Paty went first, heading into the mall like it was nothing, absolute routine. The mall was in a surprisingly good state. Lian right behind Paty following up with Anita, Anne and Randi & Raymond as ending lights. Anne had a stick, nothing more, and a light one on top of that. ,,Seriously girl, you need to get armed or I'll have to protect you your whole life'', said Ray. ,,That doesnt sound so bad'', said Anne as she turned around and winked at Raymond. He smiled, almost blushing. ‚,Get a room already you two'', Anita blurted out without even thinking. Lian and Randi just couldn't help but laugh at it, because as blunt as it was, it was truth. Even Paty knew it so she secretly smiled along, still headed further into the mall. The hallway of the mall was very clean, no blood, no signs of fighting, _no corpses._ ‚,Seems like they had a day off when shit started to go down'', said Randi trying to cheer up the mood, like she always does. ‚,Maybe they were on a strike, I heard this village pays pretty shitty'', Anita went along. ,,Randi and Anita, you two go check out the highest level, Ray and Anne, you'll take the middle one while me and Lian check out the stores down here. Take everything that can come in handy and Randi, no gay porn this time'', commanded Paty. Randi laughed out loud as they all headed out to their told positions. ,,Are you trying to get pair them off ?'', asked Lian with a smirk on her face and taking a bite of her Cotton Candy. ,,Atleast I'm not eating cotton candy allday'', returned Paty, walking off with a smile of victory. Lian pulled her typical pout face and followed her. The first store that Paty entered was the Pharmacy. Everything was still in order and in the shelves. Lian and Paty checked for the dates and took some of the medicine with them, or more likely Lian did in her rainbow back-pack. She stuffed it in her, seemingly little, back-pack. ‚,Look! A candy store, we need to check that out'', said Lian out loud, enthuasticly, being all excited about it. Paty smiled and couldn't help Lian's cuteness and just agreed. Paty felt very unfitting in the store, incontrary of Lian she was not all flashy. Everything seemed so rainbowcolored in that store, while Paty was only wearing a black blouse with some blue jeans and her black sneakers. ‚,I wish I could eat them all'', said Lian, making Paty grin again. ,‚Lets just go, you're making me hungry, we have to find food''. As soon as they walked out the store they heard a loud gunshot. Lian jumped by the sound of it and Paty immediately run to where the sound was coming from, upstairs. ,,Come on Lian, we have to hurry !'' she screamed as loud as she could to hide her fear. Lian tried to put her fear aside and ran right after her.

She wiped the blood of her machete. It had a red grip just like its sword sheath. She put it back, slowly, enjoying the sound of it. The sound that she has been hearing for some time now. Another dead zombie in front of her feet. It was only a leftover of another human's crippled and intoxicated brain, whatever it was. ‚,_Why am I still doing this, there's no point in it''. _What was the fighting worth for? She asked herself that everytime she dealed with one of these creatures. It's not like she enjoyed it, it wasn't like her, but she had to do it to survive. ,‚I'm sure as hell not the one giving up just like that''. And she walked on, going her maverick way. She reached another street. She pulled her Machete as a horde of zobmies shows up in front of her, once again.

‚,**Tell me who you are!**'', Ash said in panic and pointed the gun at the person in front of her. She was standing in the middle of a park that seemed so peaceful at first sight. With her hair in a ponytail, wearing jeans with unknown symbols on it and badass boots. ‚,If you think that I can't pull the trigger then you're wrong!'', she demonstrated by shooting the ground just before his feet. ‚,Hold on! I'm not a bad person, I promise''. ‚,Just tell me who you are already and maybe I'll believe you'', she said with no mercy in her eyes, still pointing her gun straight at him. ‚,Omar'', he said as if he were in hurry. Ash took down her gun. ,,Well nice to meet you, _Omar'_'. ,,Is that how you always greet people? You must be popular amongst your friends. What the hell was that for? Pointing a gun at me, I didn't even do anything.'' ,,Don't worry, it's just for security, there's a lot of people you can't trust here, I just had to check''. Confused Omar didn't ask any further and tagged along with Ash. He was wearing nothing but a grey hoodie, light jeans and brown worn-out vans shoes. He had black short hair and a beard that seemed well trimmed. ‚,So... how did you..-'' ‚,You mean how I survived?'' Ash interrupted Omar already seeming to know what he meant from the beginning on. ‚,I woke up and my dad was already shooting them, he took down a lot of them. My mother was getting me and my brother ready to go when they suddenly entered through the backdoor. I don't know how, but they managed to break the door in. Our house isnt really the stablest you know. I guess it isnt zombiesafe'', she tried to cheer up the story as she realized that Omar was already knowing where she was headed with the story. ‚,They bit my mother, my father still tried to save her but it was too late. They got him too. I still hear him screaming when I space out.'', she grabbed her shirt and tried to fight the tears. ‚,I just took Tommy with me and the first gun I could find. A few hours later, as we were already settling down on a camp, he turned into one of those things without me noticing. Now that I think back he might have gotten bitten too. He looked like he wanted to kill me. His eyes, his arms reaching for me. His veins were all popping up and his eyes blank and red. it wasn't him anymore. I pointed the gun at him and shot him. _I shot my own brother'_', she broke out in tears, nearly tearing a part off her shirt. ‚‚I just ran away, I couldnt take it''. Omar could only imagine the agony she was going through right now. He didn't even need to search for words. He was absolutely clear about what was the right thing to say in this situation. ‚,We'll go back''. So surprised about that answer she immediately stopped crying. ‚,What do you mean we go back? Didnt you listen to me? How can you say something like that?''. ‚,We'll go back. We'll go back and bury him like he deserves it. You'll have the chance to say good bye. You didn't have the chance to say good bye to your parents, but you will with Tommy.'' He said those words certainty than everything he has ever said before in his life. He smiled with complete secureness. A smile that was contagious and left Ash no other choice then to go along. ,‚You look way better when you smile than pointing guns at people.'' His smile turned even brighter. Ash started laughing a little and her last tear finally dropped. She gave him a little punch: ,,Idiot.'' They started their way back to Tommy together and left, the once so peaceful, park in silence again.

_to be continued_

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Connecting

* * *

‚,Take my hand, quick !'', he shouted at her, spreading both his hands out. She took his right hand and he supported her hands with his left one as good as he could. He pushed her up the roof of a house in the middle of nowhere in a small village. It was a cloudy and cold day. ‚Do you really think they cant get up the roof?'. ,,They're way too dumb for that.'' he said, laughing at his own joke, Kao looking weirdly at him. ‚,You need to stop doing that Domi''. ‚,Why? My jokes are totally funny, you should laugh at them Bobo.'' She shook her head and put on a mild laugh, absolutely ignoring the screaming and scratching of the creatures below the roof. ‚,What do you think we should do? We can't keep going on like that. I don't want you to carry me around like this, all the time. I don't want you to get hurt nor do I want anything to happen to you just because of me.'', she told him, worried and thoughtful. He was not really listening, he was busy looking at her lips moving and how her hair was floating in the air. She had that pullover on that suited her well and her skinny brown pants. Her eyes were shining blue in the light. Her glasses were reflecting the clouds moving along the horizon. Dominic could've stayed forever like this, just that little moment. ‚Are you even listening?' Kao said irritaded, obviously noticing that he wasn't paying attention at all, like always. ''You're so hopeless Domi'', as she slapped his cappy down so that his vision got blocked. After Dominic pulled a grimace, with the cappy still down and both laughing afterwards, the conversation turned serious again: ‚,Do you think we'll find anyone someday?'', he asked, getting concerned while taking off his cappy. ‚,I'm sure we'll find someone, we can make it.'', ,,Let's go then, I don't really want to wait until more of those things show up.''. He took her hand helping her up. They both walked to the other side of the roof, ready to jump down, ready to run, _again. _

‚,Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit ''. ‚,Stop saying shit all the time, that's not really helping you know''. ‚,What do you even know? What was your name again? **Sarah? **I just killed someone! You have some weird friends you know, walking around pulling that shit on me''. Sarah looked down, upset, not knowing what to say, but still too nice to say anything or point her out on anything. Liz, realizing that she said something heartless, apologized. ‚,I just wasn't prepared for it okay, I'm really sorry for what happened to your friend. Even though I have no idea what actually happened.'' ‚,She was normal when I saw her last time.'', with that being said, silence broke in. With all the hectic Liz wasn't paying attention to Sarah's looks at all. She was actually a pretty girl, with darkbrown short hair. Wearing a blue/white striped shirt and a baige cardigan over it and short blue jeans. ,,I... I like your jacket''. Liz tried to break the silence. Sarah looked up and tried to smile as good as she could at that moment. Liz looked over at the zombie with the screwdriver in its skull. It was disgusting. Liz started to feel sick, all those big black blocks of buildings didnt help at all. On top of that the bad weather, everything was shit. ‚,We should get out of here, can you walk already?''. Sarah tried to get up but Liz already saw her fall coming so she hurried to provide that. She gave her support and they started to walk out of the darklooking alley. Every step they took in the tons of waterpits that were laying around sounded so loud. Everything else was dead. They kept walking, but huge black blocks just kept coming. ‚,Do you know how any of this happened? I can't remember anything''. ‚,I'm sorry to hear that. But neither do I. I remember visiting my mother at the hospital with Briana and then we woke up, in that alley.'', she silenced again. ‚,Oh well atleast I don't have to deal with pregnant women anymore''. Getting a very confused look by Sarah for saying that, Liz just kept walking without mentioning any further. After walking for a long time, they reached an end to that village of endless black buildings and even the weather started to cheer up. ‚,DUDE, we finally made it'' screamed Liz out of happiness. ‚,What do you mean with dude?'', ‚,Nevermind. Are you able to walk by your own now? You're kind of heavy.'' ‚,I think so. Thank you...uhm? I still don't know your name'', ,‚I'm Liz! Nice to meet you'', she said and shaked Sarah's hand violently while having a wide grin on her face. With eyes wide open Sarah tried to reply as nice as possible ‚,N-nice to meet you too, Liz''. Finally getting along with eachother, more or less, they moved along. A growl clings in the distance. Both of them being immediately alarmed by it start to hurry in the other direction of the growl, in the other direction of the wide field of grass and road, when they suddenly bump into a being of those creatures. They both scream, Liz pulling Sarah behind her, trying to protect her. Just as the zombie tries to attack them, touch them with his shrinkly blooddrenched hands, he gets hit in the back of his head with a baseball bat. It got killed instantly.

The grass cracks as the two walk on it. Everything on the land is dry, untreated. The wind is completely still. Where once birds used to sing is now complete silence. Omar tries to immitate the birds and their wonderful songs so he whistled. ‚,You're not really good at whistleing''. ‚,Well thank you, I guess that means I'm atleast mediocre at it, right? I'll take that''. He says, continuing to whistle. ‚,Have you actually killed some stuff with that thing''. ‚,It's a gun and yes I have, it's completely natural to hunt down your food.'' he suddenly broke in total happiness before he could even respond to Ash's answer. ‚,Look at that, do you see that back there, **there are other people!**''. Ash stood there in complete mistrust. The people were walking towards them in average speed. ‚,Let's go, let's go get them. Isn't that great, I just met you and now theres others coming too.'., he said, already facing the direction of where the others were coming from. Omar was always a cheerful person, he would get happy with little things and never care too much about negative things. Ash raised her gun, pointed it at one of those people. She had that person exactly in her visor. Nothing could stop her from missing the shot. She put her finger on the trigger and fired, once again, merciless. ‚,What the hell are you doing ?!''. Omar asked completely surprised and shocked by it. ,,Saving our lives''. She put her vision on one of her targets again and shot the rest of them. Omar didnt do anything, he just sat down, disappointed and frustrated. He couldn't understand. ‚,They were not like us anymore, they already turned. There's no human life in that anymore.''. Ash tried to explain. ,‚Let's just move on''. Said Omar with a dull voice. He stood up again, looking crushed and looked at Ash waiting for her to move. She didn't want to upset him any more than he already was, so she just walked ahead. Omar went along, with his head still down.

''Do you think we should just take all of the cans with us? It might end up being too heavy.'', asked Anita while putting some drinking supplies in her spacey bag. The store was full of aliment products and some electronics & books. ''I don't think we can use much of the food that is lying around here, it seems like pretty much everything has passed the expiration date.'', she said, turning around to look what Randi was doing. Randi had long hair, but she always used to tie her hair up because it was annoying her. Her slacky pants that she usually wore looked always good on her. Randi was sitting on one of the shelves that had fallen down and was biting on her sweater while reading something she had in her hands. ''You know what Paty said about this don't you Randi?'', ''Don't mind me nits, she'll never know'', Randi said, with a big smirk on her face, continuing to read. While walking through the store Anita started to feel bored so she decided to hop through the store while singing. Every once in a while she would stop to see if she could take anything with her that would be useful for the group. With every jump the store seemed to grow a little. Anita took some spraying cans with her, followed by some ropes and some knifes that were still in good state. Ending her tour, in a very clean and organized store, she returned to Randi. ''I can't believe she fell asleep again'', she said, giggling. Before Anita could wake her up a shot was fired. Randi instantly woke up: ''What was that?'', ''I don't know! What should we do?'', said Anita, absolutely dreaded. ''It's going to be fine nits, just stay here, I'll be right back.'', ''You can't leave me here alone, please'', Anita said, breaking out into tears. Randi turned around, seeing the anxiety in Anita's eyes she couldn't help herself but come back and give her a hug. ''You're going to be fine, just hide here.''. Agreeing silently, barely wanting to let go of the hug, Anita hid behind the spraycan shelves. Shivering. Randi ran out of the store and saw Paty already running up to the highest stage of the mall. Too shocked to shout after her she just followed her upstairs. As she came closer to the top, she started to hear _it. _Zombies. Randi raised her gun, already prepared to shoot. A terrible scream came off one of the stores in the back of the storey. ''Come on Randi, there is no time to waste!'', Paty screamed as she noticed Randi behind her. Ray was hopelessly shooting every walker coming near him and Anne as they were backing out of what seemed to be the storage for the mall. Paty froze. Her face turned from worried to a face without expression to a slowly turning face losing hope. She realized that there were dozens, no, hundreds of them. Both, Paty and Randi, lowered their guns with faces full of fear and panic. The walkers overran Anne and Ray, they were trapped. Ray turned around and Paty realized that he was crying: ''What are you guys waiting for?! Help me! Sh-she got bitten!'', Ray cried, supporting Anne with his unoccupied arm. ''You have to leave her.'', Paty said, as calm as she could.

Taking a bite of her apple she slices a head of a walker up. Blood splashed out and filled the ground. She was surrounded by zombies, coming closer every moment she wasted. The leafes were falling off the countless trees in the forest. With fast movements she swings her machete through quantity of zombies, still eating her green apple. Wood cracking under feet as she took her step toward another creature while impaling her machete through its head. More blood fills the floor, it starts to form a puddle. Irritating growling everywhere. She got attacked from behind, rotten arms tried to reach for her. It only took her one swing to cut its arms off. Her clothes were dirty, full with blood and other dirt from the many encounters she had, from the many fights she went through. She cut her way through two of the walkers to make her way out of the circle of zombies she was in. They immediately followed her. This time leaving the apple in her mouth she made a quick turn and with all her momentum beheaded three walkers at once. For her everything seemed to be in slow motion while she fought, her eyes clear to every movement her opponents made. Already used to the blood and the horrifying sounds of zombies she didn't maintain her reflects not one bit. She took the last bite of the apple, ready to face the last zombie, the armless one. It was approaching her very slowly with eyes linging for blood, for food. The mysterious girl wiped her machete off at her pants, both sides and put it back into the sheath. She places her left foot in front of her, the hissing sound of the leafes nearly being louder than the whining of the walker. Ready to finally kill the zombie she stretched her right arm in the opposite direction of it. One last look into the eyes of that miserable, once human, being. She aimed for the head and throwed the apple with all the strenght she had, breaking its head in just one shot. The walker fell to his knees and then to the ground without any reek. The puddle was now completed. She turned around and went ahead, without looking back even once, unknowing of what she might find or who.

_to be continued_

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Run

* * *

''I'm not leaving her behind! If you want to go then do so, I'm staying here with Anne!'', Ray shouted desperately, still backing up from the hundreds of zombies showing up while trying to shoot some of them. His hands were sweaty and they were shaking from all the nervousity. His Poloshirt was filled with blood, so were his short brown cargo shorts. ''You have to go Ray, there's no hope for me, I've been bitten. I will die no matter what you do and you know it. Remember what happened.'', Anne hid her fear of her end and tried to talk sense into Ray. ''Ray, we have to go, there's no time, we will get overrun by these monsters.'' Paty said, approaching Ray and Anne, helping them shoot the zombies as good as she could. One headshot after another she came nearer but the zombies just kept coming like there was no end. ''I would never let my friends behind and you're aware of that. It's not easy for me but I don't want to lose you both!'', this time Paty reached out and grabbed the back of Ray's poloshirt. Full of anger Ray swung around and threw Paty to the floor. ''We will all die, we can't do anything about it and there is no point to live on if I can't even protect the people I love. Now GO!'', Ray was out of ammo, he dropped his weapon, let go of Anne and run straight into the mass of walkers in front of him. ''Hurry! I can't keep going on like this forever.'', with that being said, Randi took Paty into her care and forced her to leave: ''Come on Paty, we can't stay here any longer.'', Paty, still focused on Anne and Ray, was dragged along by Randi. As they both were running down the staircase they could hear the screams of pain that Anne and Ray were letting out. The imagination of them being bitten and hurt was too much for her. A tear slipped out Paty's eye hearing it, she wiped it off immediately and ran even faster to ignore the suffering of Anne, Ray and even her own. She knew she needed to get the rest of them out of the mall, she couldn't lose anyone else anymore. She wouldn't forgive herself for letting her friends die. On the second level things were breaking out of order too. With all the hectic they crashed into a wrecked Anita. Out of reflection Paty and Randi both raised their guns but lowered them immediately as they realized that it was Anita. She was a complete mess. ''What happened to you ?'', Randi was worried. Anita's hands were full of blood, she was in a shockstate and Randi couldn't reach her. The growling kept getting louder, walkers kept appearing and now also from the second level. ''Wait, you're alone, where is Lian?'', Paty asked in a hurry, she grabbed Anita's shoulders with both her hands, the shotgun attached to her belt. ''Tell me what happened, we need to find her and run for it, there's no time left.'', she told Anita, as calm as Paty could but still trembling a little. She started to cry after Paty had asked her, she seemed to feel guilty. The atmosphere was filled with despair as the screaming from upstairs stopped. Randi hold all her emotions in to not seem weak and to not bother Anita. Taking out her shotgun violently Paty started to shoot the zombies around her. Randi took Anita's arm and headed to the lowest etage. With every shot she started to get more unstable, her emotions overwhelmed her but she coped them with hate for her own decision to leave Ray behind too. She tried to take out all her aggressions on the things that had done all this to her group. After having shot enough of the creatures to have a good lead ahead of them, she ran for the lower etage. Where everything used to be in order and clean, now was blood and corpses. The mall was full of, once alive, people with fleshwounds, ripped clothes and fallen out hair. Still having Anita's arm in her hand Randi rushed through the hallways and once in a while she would look back to see if Paty was coming along. ''Try to hold on Nits as good as you can'', she told Anita and helped her get up on the backside of the black truck, which was filled with bloodspures from the many attacks before this trip. There was also rost and the tires didn't match anymore from the many changes. Before running to the car Paty stopped for a second outside of the mall. _What if Lian is still in there ? What am I supposed to do ? _She thought to herself. For a moment she was thinking about closing the security grid for the mall to not let the zombies out. Randi, already in the car, made a 180° turn and drove right before Paty : ''Get in ! ''. Paty left the grids open and got into the car, never stopping looking back in hope Lian would still appear. Driving off further away the image of the walkers coming out of the mall faded. To not lose sight of it Paty leaned out of the window. ''This is bad, they're everywhere on the streets here, we need to take another way out'', Randi said, taking a quick right and then another quick left, almost swinging Anita off the car. Speeding up Randi grabbed the steering weel with more pressure. ''Stop the car!'', Paty suddenly interrupted Randi's driving. ''We need to go back, we need to search for Lian!''. ''We can't the streets are full of them, we'll get ourselves killed.'', Randi was looking at the situation more straightforwarded, she only thought of surviving. ''She's still out there, alone. I have the responsebility for her, she's the youngest here, she doesn't even have a gun. How is she supposed to survive this all by herself? It's my fault if anything happens to her! We're supposed to stick together no matter what happens and this hasn't changed, turn the car, we really should go back.''. Randi stopped the car, still not turning back. ''You need to hear me out, we'll find her. But if we go back now, we'll have no chance of doing anything, we will drive right into our death. You're not seeing things clearly right now. First we need to find someplace safe and then we'll start our search for her.'', ''Hold on just a little longer Lian.'', Paty said out loud as she gave in, feeling bad about just everything at that moment.

''This is it, down there, it's him''. Omar put his hand on top of his eyebrowes to block the sun out and have a better view. From the hill he could see a house about 100 meters next to where seemingly Tommy lied. Before they could reach the spot they had to walk through a deep forest that seemed to be very thick. ''Are you sure we should go into a forest, I mean, there's wolves and shit'', ''Omar, we're in the middle of nowhere with zombies all around, there are no wolves, I promise you that''. Omar swallowed: ''Well not that I would've cared anyways. I'm not scared.'', Omar had his fear written all over his face. ''You don't need to act all tough, let's just get over with it so we can go on''. With that being said Ash took the lead. ''Ladies first!'', he uttered behind her, pointing out that he let her go first on purpose. The woods were calm, making the atmosphere almost scary. ''Where are the crickets when you need them'', Omar tried to cheer up the mood. ''Maybe zombies have apetite for insects'', Ash said without even looking back to Omar. ''Jesus, why do you always do that?'', Omar reacted to Ash with a disgusted face, even though she didn't notice, she smiled. Something cracked in the distant and Omar almost let a sound out that was similiar to a squeal. In his jumpscare he clinged to Ash. ''Did you hear that ?'', he was still looking around to see if he could locate anything out of the order. ''Probably just an animal, stop being such a sissy.'', she said looking down her figure, to see Omar's hand still holding her shirt tightly. ''I'm not a sissy, stop being so mean to me. Wasn't pointing your gun at me enough already?'', Ash ignored Omar and walked outside of the forest, already focused on what was in front of her. Omar let go of her shirt and stood beside her as she was looking forward. ''Ít's going to be okay.'', Omar noticed her angst and put his hand over her shoulder and gave her a mild smile. She nodded, satisfied with what he said. They both walked up to it, the location where it happened. They walked up to it just to come to the conclusion that there wasn't anyone on that spot anymore. Just leftovers of his bodyparts.

She was resting, cleaning the machete and honing it. Sitting on a roof of a building in the middle of a village. Zombies were under her, everywhere on the street. Walking around, with no sense to their being. She was observing them, trying to memorize their habits. She felt as she needed to know her enemy well to be able to fight them, _kill_ them. There were a lot creatures that had lost their legs, their arms or even half of their bodyparts and guts. Their looks were empty, there was nothing in it to find. No thoughts, no will. One of the walkers tripped and fell over his zombiecomrade. She couldn't help herself but laugh about it. _How dumb,_ she thought to herself. Her laughing got interrupted by a scream that came from the other direction. She ran to the other side of the roof and overlooked the streets to make out where, in all of those hordes of zombies, that scream could've come from. In the far distance she saw two creatures. No. She saw two actual people standing there.

Kao was looking at the little flowers peeking out of the cement that they were walking on. How wonderful it was for her to see them. She cherished every single living, every single healthy animal. A cat walked by and she stopped to pat it, it meowed at her. It seemed to be hungry. ''You seem to be starving, poor little kitty.''. She didn't have much food. She only had a piece of fish left from the other day that she wanted to keep for later. She hadn't eaten in days. In this world everyone was slowly starving. There was no helping it. She took the piece of fish out: ''You can have it, you seem to need it more than I do.'', as she fed it to the cat she got a sudden feel of happiness. Her smile went all over her face. She patted the cat one last time and walked on. Looking back the cat was already washing himself and laying down like a lazy sack. It seemed to be very satisfied with its meal. Kao walked on, still with a bright smile on her face. ''I found it!'', screamed Dominic from a distance while running towards Kao. ''Stop screaming Domi, you'll get us in trouble and the cat'', ''What cat? Have you been giving your food away again to animals? Anyways, I finally found a radio device, we can use it to find other people !''. Kao didn't believe it at first sight, but it was true, after searching for such a long time Domi finally found hope for them. Out of joy Kao gave Dominic a hug, it was like a reflect. ''That's great, I can't believe you finally found it.'', ''Does that mean you were doubting me ?'', Kao let go of the hug, put on a smirk and said : ''Me ? How would **I** ever doubt you ?'', putting on an innocent face she walked on. ''You're being sarcastic again aren't you ?'', a little dull to the situation Dominic scratched his head and walked along with her. All they needed now was a safe place to get the transmitter to work. ''Wait!'', Kao almost shouted. ''Did you see that?'', ''See what?'', ''There, up there on the roof!'', said Kao forcing Dominic to look closer. ''Is that a person?''.

Blood was covering a part of the ground and almost reaching Liz's beloved high heels. ''You could've hit us with that thing!'', Liz said, pissed. Sarah was still not sure what to think of the situation so she kept silent in front of the stranger. ''You shouldn't walk around here unarmed, it's dangerous and foolish.'', the girl with short darkbrown hair said. ''Who are you calling a fool here, watch your mouth'', Liz said, having enough of the stranger's talk. She approached the girl that was atleast a head shorter than her. ''You're just a little kid, don't mess with me. And by the way, I don't need any weapons. I can handle myself.''. With Liz saying that, the girl put her baseball bat back into the bag of it that she carried around on her back. She turned around and was about to walk away when Sarah interfered: ''We shouldn't let her go, she helped us.'', clearly too proud to call her back, Sarah took over that role. ''Hey, she didn't mean it-'', ''Yes I did!'', ''I don't want to be mean but please just be quiet Liz.''. Sarah didn't think about it twice and ran after the girl that both of them had just met. Liz, still surprised by Sarah's sudden moodchange, walked sluggishly after them. Still moody about how the little kid. ''Wait!'', Sarah screamed after her, being already out of breath. The girl stopped and looked back with an arrogant look on her face. They were standing next to a road, surrounded by some bushes and trees. ''Thank you for your help, we really appreciate it.'', ''I'm not sure if we do'', interrupted Liz, finally catching up to them. ''LIZ!'', Sarah turned around, with a begging face. ''Alright, I'll shut up for once, but onlybecause we kinda both died together, **twice**.'' ''Do you know what's going on here? We're kind of oblivious to this whole situation.'' The girl seemed to wonder a lot about those two so she leaned her head into the direction deeper into the trees and bushes. ''Let's go, I have a camp near here. I'm Vani in case you want to know.'' ''Sarah, and her name is-''. ''My name is none of her business yet'', ''Well your friend already called you by your name, nice to meet you Liz.'', near to a little rage Liz threw a pissed look at Sarah which scared her so much that she decided to walk with Vani. When they arrived at the camp a fire was already lit. Vani told them to sit down while she was preparing them both a bottle of water. After that she sat down herself. ''You guys really don't know what happened here?'', Liz and Sarah looked at eachother, looked back at Vani and shook their heads simultaneously. ''I don't know much either, but I can try to explain everything I know up until now.'', she took a last sip of her water as she started to explain.

* * *

_to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Replay

* * *

''Are you sure it was this spot?'', Omar was trying to find an explanation for the situation. Ash nodded heavily as she was too confused to answer properly. The spot was filled with blood, something that looked like a blanket and a prepared fireplace that didn't get lit. There were some inner organs lying around, they seemed decomposed. It stank and Omar hid his face in his hoodie to avoid getting sick. ''I don't remember.'', Ash muffled quietly. Omar looked over to her, his face itself seemed to question what she said. She looked at him and repeated: ''I don't remember. I don't remember if I shot his head.'' Omar seemed to understand what she meant, even if the smell distracted him, he saw what was on the floor and it sure as hell wasn't anything that came from a human's head. Omar put the hoodie down and put on a serious face. ''That means he's still out there, right ?'', he asked, being almost sure that his statement was correct. ''Yes. The only thing that kills them is damaging their brain enough. How did this happen? I never missed a shot before.'', she said, being disappointed with herself. Omar turned around to her, completely understanding where she was coming from. ''Everyone makes mistakes, you were in shock. It was the first time you got attacked, there's no fault to be given at you. You went all the way back here, even if it wasn't easy, just to burry your brother. You're trying your best and there's nothing to be disappointed at. No matter what you want to do now, I'm here with you too, don't forget that.'' Being extremely glad to hear that, a tear slipped through her eyes. ''Thank you. Thank you so much.'' She told him, with strong gratitude. After calming herself down a bit she came to a decision. ''I think we should leave. I don't think we'll be able to find him even if we search enough and we should spare our energy the most we can. Maybe if we follow the road we can find a vehicle in good conditions.'' Ash headed out for the woods again before Omar stopped her. ''I'm glad that you made your mind up. I don't want to upset you, I'll go alone if I have to, but I think we should try to take something to drink with us and other things like food or even some clothes because it could get cold.'' Omar tried to say it as comfortable as possible, with a quiet voice. Ash turned around and sighed a little. ''See the path down there ? It leads to our... my house.'', she looked down, thinking about if she should accompany him or not. She was still too traumatized for it. Omar, they way he is, noticed immediately what her issue was. He approached her once again and said: ''It's okay, I'll go and be back in just a few minutes. People used to call me gladiator in high school, nothing can stop me.'' he said, putting up a wide grin, laughing. Ash was torned by his joke and laughed along but still holding herself back. ''I'll be on my way then.'' Omar said, saluting like a soldier and turning around to start walking. ''Omar?'', Ash added before he was gone. He turned his head around. ''Be careful'', she said, saluting back slowly. He smiled and made his way through a bit of forest. He started to walk faster as soon as he heard noises. He walked out of the dark forest and saw the house on first sight. It seemed to be flat but long. He assumed it would look bigger than it actually looked. _Just one deep breath and then you go, _he thought to himself being very aware of his surroundings. He took the first step onto the twostep-stairs infront of the housedoor. He walked to the white door and tried to look inside the house from the little window that the door had. _Nobody there, everything is fine, _he tried to calm himself as the pressure grew. He turned the doorknob and opened the door gently. He took another peek, this time behind the door. The house seemed to be welltreated except that there was blood all over the place. There were a few bodyparts lying around aswell, arms and legs. Again he took his hoodie up to his nose to avoid the smell of it. Couches were smashed over and other furniture was out of place. The kitchen was right nearby the door, he walked into it. Gladly there were no zombieparts lying around in the kitchen. To feel a little safer he closed the brown door, that was very light, behind him. Omar hurried because he didn't want to stay any longer in the house than needed. He opened the firdge, took all the waterbottles that were in it and checked the dates of other products. The fridge wasn't too full but there was enough for a family to survive atleast a few days. Sadly, not much was left that was still in date. There were some fruitcans and a raviolican. He took them out, put them on the kitchen counter and searched for a plastic bag or something else to put the cans and waterbottles in. He opened all the cupboards when he finally found a cloth bag. With one swing he got all the supplies into the bag and hit his way out, relieved. When he was about to get out of the kitchen he noticed a shadow lurking around inside of the house. He put his back up to the wall and kept looking at the door slot. Sweat started to poor out of his forehead. He took the tip of his hoodie sleeve and wished it away. Taking one last deep breath he decided to look through the door lock. Slowly he placed his hand on the door to not make any noise. He put the bag of groceries on the floor, again slowly to not bring any attention to him. Still scared he looked out of the door lock and to his misery there was a walker. Almost gasping Omar held his hoodie before his mouth. He took a step back and thought for a second what he should do. His heart was pumping so fast that he was afraid the zombie could hear it. To get a hang of himself he closed his eyes, took a breath in and breathed out as steady as he could. He opened his eyes again and they were filled with willpower, he smashed the door open, ran up to the walker and placed his hands on its head. With all his mightyness he crushed it with his own bare hands, blood flooded out of its head. The skull gave in and brainparts spread out. Omar took his hands off and shaked them violently. He was so disgusted by it that he almost vomited. He raced up to the washbasin to turn on the water, but there was no water. He made sure not to touch his face. Almost panicing he ran up to one of the bedrooms, which weren't visited by the zombies yet, took out one of the shirts and cleaned his hands thoroughly, almost no blood was left. After that he took the bag and speeded out of the house, back into the forest and out of it again. The wind was clashing against him. The air filled his hoodie and the bag so the running became even heavier for him. Ash saw Omar running up on her like a maniac, she attempted to meet him halfway. When he arrived her he was completely out of stamina. Still searching for his breath he tried to say: ''Let's just go, I have everything we need.'', he rushed right into the direction of where they first came. ''Omar, what the hell happened there? You have blood on your hands!'', Ash said, still standing there and being confused but worried at the same time. Omar just lifted the bag, with the waterbottles and cans, up into the air with one hick and continued walking. Ash figured it would be the best if she would give him a little space. They reached the street and Omar sat down, completely exhausted. Ash walked by his side and before she could ask him something a car was approaching them from a distance.

Vani finished her explaining, Liz and Sarah were completely still. While Sarah was trying to work out the heard in her head Liz tried it outloud: ''You're telling me that, nobody knows where this came from nor how it happened and that we're completely shut off?'', ''Congratulations, you are not deaf.'', countered Vani. Liz, already annoyed by Vani multiple times that evening just rolled her eyes and continued: ''How can that be? And how did a little brat like you survive alone in this?'', Liz asked, a little provocative. ''I don't know, I haven't heard anything since I lost connection to my group. I was on my way with some other survivors and I'm not that of a brat. I'm very mature for my age.'' hearing that Liz laughed out loud, getting a weird look from Sarah. She stopped when she noticed Sarah looking at her like that. ''What? Oh, she meant that serious?'', Liz laughed even harder after taking a quick break. ''Okay I'm done, please continue'', Liz said still with a grin on her face and making a nearly majestic hand gesture. Vani stayed without any expression on her face and started to tell them her story.  
''...that's it, that's my story and how I survived.'' The grin on Liz's face had faded away. Sarah started sobbing uncontrollably, really loud. ''What the hell?'', bursted out Liz, backing a little off of Sarah while sitting right next to her. ''This is so unbelievably sad, don't you think?'', Sarah cried out, now turning to Liz and sobbing into her arm. Liz looked up with staring eyes. ''Is she always that emotional?'', Vani asked, being a little surprised by it. Liz still disturbed, by all that crying and worried about her precious leather jacked, said: ''How am I supposed to know, I just picked her up from the floor a few hours ago.'', while simultaneously trying to tap Sarah's back to calm her down, which only made her cry more. ''Do something'', Liz formed the words with her mouth but without a sound so only Vani could understand it. Vani wasn't sure what to do so she broke out in a little panic. She looked around her and grabbed some tissues and gave them to Liz. Liz took them with a violent swing and left out the 'thank you'. Sarah took the tissues and schniffled hard into them. Awkward silence broke in. Liz cleared her throat while Sarah was still sniveling a bit. ''I'm going to kill all those zombies and will find my revenge, this is my whole life now. I will not fail. If I fail I will lose all my honor.'', Vani interrupted the silence, quietly, in a very serious and tragic voice. ''Jesus, are you always so dark and twisty?'', Liz held nothing back that was on her mind. Waiting for someone to laugh Liz was looking alternately at both Sarah and Vani. Vani had a grumpy look while Sarah hadn't stopped with her ugly sobbing. Asking herself how she had ended up in a situation like this with these two people she just gave up on the situation: ''I'm going to bed, night.''

Still hidden behind the spray can shelves Anita was shivering. Her head buried in her arms supported by her knees. She tried to empty her head to not fill it with paranoia. She was completely alone, the only thing she had was a knife. Not even with a knife she felt save, she wasn't even sure if she could use it properly on someone. She looked up once to still see the store in perfect order, nothing changed, everything was fine. She peeked out of the corner from the shelves, what first seemed to be calm mall turned out to be a soon chaos. She heard footsteps. Squeaking footstep noises. But these footsteps were not the only ones, they were soon followed by other disturbing noises. Growling, something similiar to suffocating gargling. Anita kept peeking. The squeaking footsteps started to get faster, when they suddenly showed up infront of the grocery stores. It was Lian. ''Anita!'', she was screaming, obviously searching for Anita. Lian didn't notice the zombies walking up behind her. Anita kept silent, in fear of getting their attention, in fear of getting bitten. More zombies kept showing up from nowhere, Lian turned around and finally saw them. She started screaming, but her scream was muffled. She tried to put her hand before her mouth to not get lock anymore walkers near her. She still held her cotton candy in her other hand. It was too late, the floor was filling itself with them. Lian's mind was unclear, she couldn't think. She acted and made a run for it. Headed to the first floor she tried to reach the staircases, luckily there were no zombies near the path down the staircases. Many walkers followed Lian, the second floor was almost empty again when the zombies decided to catch Lian. It were so many that they bothered even eachother, some even fell down the stairs. All they wanted was Lian. With faces of desire they insisted hunting her. Anita was still looking at all of that, she was paralyzed, full of fear and regret. _What did I do,_ she blamed herself already for something that didn't happen yet. But it could've happened any moment. She didn't know where Lian went or if she even made it to the first floor. She hid again for some time. There was still shooting coming from upstairs. She could hear Ray shouting something but she couldn't make out what it was. So deepened in her thoughts she didn't even notice the walker coming up on her, it had no legs. She jumped up, tried to escape sideways and tripped. The zombie grabbed her foot, the grip was tight and she could feel the bones nearly ripping her shoe open. She didn't hesistate any longer, took her knife and stuck it into its head, multiple times. She grunted painfully doing it. She left the knife stuck in the head after stabbing it so many times and run out of the store, not paying attention she ran right into Randi.

''That was definitely a human and not a zombie!'', Kao shouted enthusiasticly. ''Come one, we need to get up there to the top'', Kao said and ran into the building, it wasn't too high and the building seemed to be in good conditions even though red bricks were already showing up. Other buildings were right next to it, connected to the building and even higher than the one the person was on. Domi wanted to tell Kao that he didn't think of it as a good idea, but he ignored his own instincts and followed her. Kao sprinted up the round staircase that leaded to every floor. The walls were full with mold and the air was thick, but nothing could stop Kao from reaching that person even if it was difficult to breathe. Domi coughed from the dust that came of the staircase that was caused by Kao's heavy running. He walked slowly, checking out the sphere he was in. Finally reaching the top Kao tried to open the door that lead outside. It was stuck, Kao had to put a little more effort into it, she used her whole body weight to open the door, as soon as it opened she nearly fell back the stairs when Domi catched her still on time. ''That was close, thanks!'', she said thankfully and got back to her main object. She walked out to the housetop. The floor of the top was in good condition and seemed to be clean. Kao made immediate eyecontact with the person sitting there, hurt, bleeding. When the person noticed the two she tried to get away. Just standing up nearly made her faint, Kao hurried to catch her and give her support. ''It's okay, we'll help you. Don't worry we don't want you any harm.'', Kao tried to make the person trust her. She looked back at Kao. Kao smiled. As the person recognized that she could let herself in care of Kao, she rest herself against the wall again and let Kao take care of her.

She picked up her machete from the floor. It was raining heavily , it poured out of the heaven like there was no tomorrow. She barely could see anything, but she needed to see something, she had to act, fast. The red grip felt good in her hand. The drops were sliding down the machete, it reflected the storm and the lightning popping up in the back every once in a while. The clouds were as black as one's pupils, they were moving fast.

* * *

_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – New Paths

* * *

Liz entered the trailer of the camp and sat down on the little uncomfortable bed. _What is this shit ? _She thought to herself while she tried to find a way to get along with the mattress. Too lazy to get up again she took of her heels and placed them carefully on the floor. As she looked down on them she saw dirt on her heels. With a big gasp she immediately got up and walked angrily to the wash sink to remove the dirt. _My poor babies, _she whispered, being seriously concerned about the future of her high heels. As she is finished washing them she placed them down again, carefully once again. She took off her green leather jacket, folded it and placed it next to her on the bed. Liz hated to sleep with clothes on so she decided to take her shirt off too, but she left on everything else on the lower part. Her head was heavy and she was exhausted from all the running and fighting. But still, she couldn't fall asleep, she layed there for hours, half asleep but still buried in thoughts. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard loud laughing. She stood up, put her heels on and walked outside. Sarah was laying on the floor _again_, laughing her ass off for unknown reasons. ''Why are you naked?'', Vani asked, being a little shocked but at the same time jealous of such a flawless body. Liz, completely oblivious to the fact that she has been naked the whole time now, didn't even bother to go back in and put a shirt on. ''I can be naked whenever and wherever I want, this is a free country, deal with it shithead.''´, she said, putting a cocky smile on, thinking that she had clearly won the argument. ''Whatever **bone frame**.'', Vani called Liz out on being so skinny. She turned around again and stopped caring for Liz's insults. ''Ish lo...'', a sound came from Sarah's direction. Liz turned her attention to Sarah again and saw her trying to say something. ''What did you do to her ?'', Liz said, angry that Vani could've done something to Sarah. Vani didn't even turn around, she just picked up a transparent bottle and lifted it into Liz's direction. She took it and read the words on it. ''You gave her vodka ?!'', she said, pissed off. ''Even more, you drank all of it **without me?**''. Vani let out a victorious laugh and didn't bother to answer Liz. Liz threw the bottle away and picked up Sarah from the floor, _once again_. ''Boobies'', Sarah muffled giving out a drunk smile. ''What ?'', Liz thought she misunderstood what Sarah said. Sarah repeated : ''Ish love yer boobs'', she said, this time poking Liz's boobs. ''Everyone loves my boobs, now get up.'' with that said, she helped Sarah into a sitting position. Sarah, still having the biggest drunk smile on her face, didn't look away from Liz not even for a second. ''Why did you let her drink ? She's like 12. And why do you drink ? You're like 10?!'', ''I need vodka to calm my nerves, I ran out of coffee and everything else is shit.'', she said in a dramatic way. ''I can't keep up with your dark and twisty shit.'', said Liz, having enough of everything right now. ''Bed...BED!'', Sarah shouted, lifting her arms and shaking her whole body hinting Liz to carry her. _How did I end up in this position,_ Liz thought before she grabbed Sarah and carried her into the trailer. ''Night'', Vani wished, waving her hand, still not looking back. Liz, completely overloaded with Sarah in her arms, helped her getting on the bed. She placed her sideways so she could sleep without the chance of her dying in her sleep. Liz, still exhausted, layed next to her. Liz took the sheets and covered both of them. Liz closed her eyes but before she could fall asleep she felt a tight grip around her body. Sarah clinged on to her making the sound of someone being satisfied and comfortable. Being a little confused at first Liz was too tired to say or do anything against it so she just went along with the situation and tried to fall asleep.

Lian ran down the stairs as fast as she could, at the bottom of the staircase she tripped, fell and almost lost her cotton candy stick. She picked it up again and stood up just to realize that she was surrounded by them. Lian didn't wait and ran straight to the doors that led her outside of the mall. The zombie that blocked her way seemed to be very thin, thinner than the usual ones. With speed she went in for a strong kick, like she had learned it in her old judolessons. It was enough to make her space free. She took the chance and fleed out of the mall. She took a right turn as soon as she was out of there, she ran as fast as she could and never stopped. Terrified by being alone, scared to die and being filled with angst. She didn't realize her surroundings anymore nor where she was going but she did see zombies coming out of everywhere suddenly. She kept running, faster and faster. She had to save herself, there was no one there for her now. The further she went in into the city the more devastated it looked. Surprisingly the zombies kept disappearing the more Lian went into the city. As soon as she thought she was save, she stopped. She fell down on her knees, almost losing all her strenght from running that fast and that much. She was shaking. Her cotton candy stick was still in her hand. Lian started crying, her big wide eyes were filled with tears. _Paty,_ she thought as she missed and worried about her closest friend. She cried even more. She gripped her upper arms and took a moment to let everything out. As she was done she stood up again and walked forward. Lian was completely lost, alone and unknown of what she should do now. The city seemed more crowded by the buildings where she was now. Everything seemed a little more darker and the buildings were higher. There was a lot of blood lying around and dead bodies. From far away she saw a store. She ran up to it as a feeling of safeness overcame her. Lian thought it would be a good idea to hide for a while and she hoped to find some food and something to drink. The store was all broken, the windows were crushed in and everything was out of place. She stuck the cotton candy stick into her backpocket and began to search for something to drink. She had to lift up multiple other bags of toys and other products to find liquids. As she found a waterbottle, she placed her backpack and took a step outside of the store to overlook the place. She still didn't know where she was but she tried to navigate where she was about to head out. Foodsteps walked over all the broken glass, slowly and heavily. Someone Lian hasn't seen before appeared in front of her. She was taller than her and seemed to be full of confidence, her eyes were hunting for Lian's head. She could feel the sting just off her gaze. She had a bow in her hand and raised it against Lian. She stretchet the arrow and pointed it directly on to Lian. Lian was too scared to move or to say anything. _This is it, I'm done, _Lian thought to herself. She released the arrow and it flinged with such high speed Lian couldn't even see the arrow. Blood dropped down the ground, it came from Lian. It made a dull sound when the body fell to the ground. Now blood was everywhere. Lian's cheek was bleeding as it was striped by the arrow. In shock she looked behind her an saw a zombie lying on the ground with and arrow in its head. Lian jumped as she saw it and fell to the ground backing away from it. She unintentionally ended up crawling back to the pieces of broken glass and cut her hands open. She let out a little shriek of pain. She stood up and turned around to face the girl that saved her stood there for a while like that, saying nothing and just analyzing eachother. Before Lian could show off her thankfulness an omnious girl appeared from nowhere and swung her machete in the direction of the bowgirl. The bowgirl dodged it in the last second, barely escaping the deathly machete swing. The mysterious girl was so fast the bowgirl couldn't keep up with it. The girl with the machete made a jump backwards and stood with her back to Lian, protecting her.

Domi was searching for some kind of bandages in the building they had entered and some water. Even though he didn't show it, he was a little pissed off that Kao sent him off just like that. _She didn't even care that something could happen to me, what if I die in here? We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse goddammit. _He thought, getting a little sad. The building was big and had a lot of space, the smell of mold was still everywhere and the air seemed to get thicker with every moment. Still, he wanted to help the girl that they had just found, he would feel bad if he didn't and he wanted to do it for Kao, because she asked him to. Broken furniture was lying everywhere, boxes from what seemed to be from a moving. Domi kicked the boxes out of the way to let his frustration off. He continued his search.  
''Does it hurt ?'' Kao asked the silent girl. She nodded, seemingly in pain. ''I have to rip your pants open a little, or else I can't treat the wound. I'm sorry.'', Kao said and immediately ripped them open a little bit, she wanted to make it quick so she could avoid pain for her. She twitched out of pain that went through her leg when Kao ripped the pants. Out of reflex she grabbed Kao's left wrist. Kao noticing her strong pain placed her right hand on the hand of the girl and said : ''I'm so sorry, but it's going to be okay, I'll help you. We'll take good care of you'', with eyes that no one could mistrust and a smile that you couldn't resist. She leaned back again and let go of her wrist. Kao looked at her leg, worried and still curious about how it had happened. She asked her, but Kao didn't get a respond. She didn't want to tell her name either. She kept silent. Kao couldn't do anything before Domi came back with some medic support so she stopped and took time to look at the person in front of her. She was beautiful, had long straight red hair and was thin but still seemed to have the perfect curves. Her legs were really long, Kao assumed that the girl was really tall. Her shirt was torn at multiple places and her pants were too. Besides the big wound on her leg, she had scratches everywhere. Even in her face. Still in a state of faint the girl didn't really know what was happening around her. Kao adjusted the hair of the redhead with her hands, since it was all chaotic from all that she's been through. She had a wellcut pony. It looked good on her. Domi came storming in through the roofdoor with a box in his hand. ''I found what you needed and even a needle and thread, I searched everyhwere.'', Domi said, a little out of breath. Kao took the box immediately and placed it next to her . She looked up to Dominic and in all honesty said: ''Thank you Domi.'', with her saying that Domi grinned all over his face and seemed to be very happy about it. She looked at the leg a last time before she wanted to take out piece that was stuck in her leg. It seemed to be metallic, it had a dark color and seemed to be dirty. She stood up and took Dominic to the side. ''If we take it out she's going to have an infection, if she doesn't already have one.'', Kao said, feeling bad about it and being obviously worried. ''If that doesn't kill her then the bleed out will. We can't stop the bleeding, we don't have enough bandages.'', Dominic said straight away, looking at the situation more realisticly. ''I'm going to find something metallic in this building, I think I already saw something that could work. I already have a lighter, it's not much and probably will take a while but it's the only chance we have.'', as Dominic said that, Kao was even more worried about the girl that a tear slipped through her eye and rolled down her cheek. Dominic placed his hand on her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb. ''We can do this'', he said as he turned around and went to get the material. Kao took one deep breath and sat besides the redhead again. She tried to smile for her. ''My name is Kao by the way'', she said, trying to calm the situation. It started to get a little windy and the clouds were showing up. Kao stuck the thread through the needlehole and already prepared everything. She took a little of the water and gave it her to drink. She seemed to get paler and paler. Kao was afraid of the worst that could happen. She didn't want her to die, she just met her. Domi came back and had a metal stick in his hand while he was already warming it with his lighter. Kao was scared, she placed her left hand on the side of the right leg of the girl, the leg that had the metalpiece inside it, and was about to place her right hand on it. ''I'm gonna pull it out as fast as I can so you feel less pain hopefully.'', Kao said with nervousity in her speech. She counted to herself in her head while looking at the leg. _1...2...3...,_ she grabbed it and ripped it out. The girl screamed in immense pain, she had a very high voice and it was filled with both fear and grief. But she knew they had to do it or else she wouldn't survive so she didn't complain, not one bit. The blood spread out and Kao took one of the bandages to cover the leg and pressed it against it. She screamed even louder now. Domi gave her the stewing metal stick, Kao took off the bandage and pressed the stick against the wound. From all the pain that the girl was feeling now she fainted. Kao took off the stick and the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. She let the stick fall off her hand and layed on her back, breathing in and out heavily out of relief as she touched her forehead with both hands. She sat up again, took the the needle and the thread and started sewing the wound. She was very shaky and nervous at it at first, it was the first time Kao had to actually sew a person's leg. The wound looked ugly, burned and deep. Domi suddenly turned away from both of them, bent over and vomited. He was supporting himself with his right hand at the wall. He spit everything out after he was finished and felt a little disgusted by himself. ''Are you okay?'', Kao stood up after finishing sewing the leg and bondaging the leg. She patted Dominic's back softly and added: ''It's okay''. A mumbled sound came from behind them. It sounded like a suffocating sound. It was similiar to something Dominic and Kao had heard so many times before. They immediately turned around in fear. ''I'm hungy.'', the girl said, still being dizzy.

Randi was still driving fast, while Anita was in a kind of trance, still covered with blood, she gazed into nothingness. Paty was still not over her friend's loss when she suddenly noticed something. ''Do you see that?'', she said, surprised by seeing two people on the road who still seemed to be normal. The road was long and on the side there were trees and a lot of grass that was about to dry out. ''Should we stop?'', Randi asked, not trusting the situation at all. ''They don't seem to be zombies, that girl even has a gun. We'll stop'', Paty said and Randi nodded. As they stopped before them, the boy was still sitting on the street while the girl got up. Paty got out of the car, slowly to not scare them away. Paty was a little insecure talking to them, especially after all that had happened that day. Randi got out of the car too while Anita didn't pay attention to anything that was going on. The wind was calm and it was warm. Randi had her gun in her hand and slowly raised it against Ash, who also had a gun. ''It's okay Randi, put the gun down.'', Paty said and Randi lowered her gun. None of the sides were trusting eachother. Omar was sitting on the ground, still disturbed by the images of Ash's house and the zombie he encountered there. ''What happened to you guys?'', Paty was trying to be friendly. ''We were-'', ''**Nothing!**'', Ash interrupted Omar before he could tell them what actually had happened to them until this point. Omar stood up, being a little annoyed by Ash. ''This is our chance to get out of here, please don't screw it up.'', Omar said in hope to finally leave this place. ''We can't trust them.'', Ash said, being very nervous, barely able to hold her gun anymore. ''You didn't trust me but now you do, right ? Try it again.'', Omar said, grabbing Ash's arm and looking into her eyes. ''We are good people, we also have food, you guys can have some.'', no matter what the situation was, Paty still tried to keep everyone calm. She wanted to unite everyone so they could become stronger, _together._ Randi looked at Paty, she didn't seem to sure about this but she was loyal to Paty so she agreed. The silence between the two groups got interrupted by cracks coming from the sides of the road. Zombies. ''Quick, get in the truck, you're going to die if you stay here!'', almost feeling it like a deja vu, Paty trembled. She walked up to the side and started headshoting the walkers. Randi got in the car and started the motor up. Omar walked to the back of the truck and pointed his hand to Ash: ''Come with me Ash'', waiting for a response the zombies were crowding up and there were more and more. ''We don't have time for this.'', Omar walked up to Ash, packed her up on his shoulders against her will and put her on the backside of the truck. After he got up himself he called Paty into the car. ''Alright, let's go'', Paty said, after she got in, to Randi as she drove off. ''I'm glad you two decided to come with us'', Paty said and tried to put up a smile, even though it was hard for her. ''We are too'', said Omar, grinning and looking at Ash: ''Aren't we?'', ''Whatever'', she replied, secretly being glad that Omar forced her into this.

* * *

_to be continued_

* * *

Chapter 6 will be out on the 10th of January


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Continue

* * *

The wind was blowing and the weather was turning ugly. The girl with the machete still stood there, in a protecting pose.

''Are you okay?'', she asked Lian, not taking her eyes off her enemy.

''Yes but just because she-'', before Lian could finish defending the intimidating girl that saved her, the girl with the bow already lanced her arrow at the machete girl with incredibly speed, but the machete girl was faster, _way faster. _She sliced the arrow in the middle as it was about to hit her. The two arrow halfs fling past their heads and fell to the ground. The archer grinched angrily, disappointed of her failure and tired of the situation she lowered her bow, knowing that she couldn't waste anymore arrows. This was the first time she encountered someone who was faster than her, she had found someone stronger than her. She'd always been very aware of her sitatuations, as smart as she was she decided to stop.

It slowly started raining. The bow girl turned around and started walking away. Lian had no idea what just had happened but she ran past the machete girl and started calling her savior back.

''Wait!''

''She was about to kill you, don't go near her'', the machete girl said while putting her machete slowly back into the sheath. She liked hearing the sound of it, it meant she had won another fight. Still very torn apart by all of it Lian turned back.

''No! She saved me, I would've been dead by now''.  
The archer stopped. Tears rolled down Lian's cheek again. She was tired and exhausted, she wanted to rest but she couldn't.

''Thank you for saving me'', Lian sobbed while rubbing her right eye with her little hand. The saviors face stayed the same, expressionless. She nodded and was about to walk away again when the other one called her out.

''I misunderstood the situation, I am sorry'', she said, with a strong voice. The archer had no choice but to respect her, she had a very strong aura and it was almost enough to scare her.

''Whatever'', the archer said and stood there, looking at her. Pouring rain came down.

''It would be better if we stayed in this shop until the rain stops'', the archer said and walked into the store without breaking the stare. She didn't trust her one bit. Lian was so cold she was shaking. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, leading her into the shop aswell.

''You'll be warmer in there'', the machete girl said. An awkward silence broke out. While the archer chose one end of the shop, the machete girl sat down in the opposite side of it. They were analyzing eachother. Lian was standing in the middle changing her gazes between both of them, she felt weird. No matter what situation it was Lian wouldn't let her bubbly character drown ever. Even if the store was one complete big mess, Lian bent down on her knees and searched for something in her backpack. Now both of them were staring at Lian.  
_  
What the hell is this kid doing, _they both thought to themselves at the same time without knowing. Suddenly Lian pulled out a bag of chips out of her colorful backpack.

''I have food !'', she held the chipspackage up in the air and smiled all over her face. The archer sighed heavily and rolled her eyes while the machete girl smiled.

''Well I can't eat my chips with you without even knowing your names.'', Lian said, shaking the chip package to motivate them. Both remained silent. Lian sneaked up on the archer first.

''You're close. Too close.'', the archer said with eyes wide open. The bubbly girl still had her bright smile on and didn't give up on finding out her name. She opened the package and started eating some of the chips right in front of the archer.

''Mhhh, so good'', Lian said with eyes close, obviously enjoying her snack. A growling sound echoed through the store. The machete girl and Lian started laughing. The girl with the bow hadn't eaten in days and she was clearly embarrassed of her stomach.

_God fuck why are you doing this to me, _she ranted about her stomach.  
''It's Robin'', she finally gave in. Lian grabbed Robin's hand and stuck it into the chips package because Robin was still too proud to take any.

''Thanks'', she said and looked away. Lian grinned with her eyes closed and then petted Robin's head. Robin looked at Lian with a disgusted look and Lian could feel Robin getting really angry.

''Wow you're heating up are you okay?'', Lian laughed nervousily.

''N-nevermind!'', Lian said and backed off as fast as she could when she noticed Robin was getting a little darkminded. With confidence of the victory over Robin's name she thought she would easily find out the machete girl's name. She was wrong. Not a word. She just smiled, leaned her head back to the wall and closed her eyes as if she wanted a little peace. Lian pouted and stuck out her tongue. The machete girl stood up and grabbed Lian's arm and dragged her up.

''I'm sorry! I didn't think you would see!'', Lian said, scared of the hard grip around her upper arm. Robin stood up, confused about what the machete girl was up to, she reached to her bow and arrow.

''We have to go, now!'', The machete girl said and stormed out of the devastated store to encounter something way worse. Lian nearly screamed, Robin covered her mouth before she could. A huge wave of ugly zombies was piling up in front of them. Loud growling came from them. Some of them were even walking over eachother. They started running into the opposite direction when they encountered the same exact thing from the other side.

''The rain has stopped'', the girl said while pulling out her machete.

* * *

Liz was woken up by a terrified scream. When she looked up she saw Sarah sitting on the bed with a scared look. Liz was still half asleep. She slowly got up.

''You just had a nightmare, go back to sleep'', Liz said while she layed back again. Sarah couldn't possibly go back to sleep again so she got past Liz and got out of the bed. Dizziness overcame her and a headache. She had to support herself on the wall of the trailer. _I'm never gonna drink again, _she told herself once again. Sarah stared at the floor before she tried making her way out of the trailer when her wrist got grabbed.

''What's wrong Sarah?'', Liz asked her, she was worried now.

''It's nothing, but thanks'', she wiped away the tears that were about to come and turned around to smile at Liz. She picked up a shirt and threw it at Liz.

''Get dressed you lazy bum'', Sarah said, putting up a fake laugh.

''What ? Are you saying you don't enjoy my naked body, come on everyone does'', Liz praised while putting on the shirt. Sarah had already left the trailer. _I can't risk getting my babies dirty again, _cocky Liz thought to herself. The trailer was very organized and clean, well, not anymore after Liz was done with it.

''There you go, these shoes should work'', she said to herself. It was a very warm day so left her green leather jacket behind aswell. Looking back at the mess she made she only grinched.

''Whoops'', and walked out. It was a beautiful day, better than all the days she had until now, as far as she remembered that is. She stretched and felt like touching the clouds. _Where are those guys?_ Liz looked around but saw no one. After shrugging Liz sat down on the tree tunk. She placed her hands on it firmly and leaned her upper body back so that she could enjoy the sun. After a while of sitting there she heard a weird hauling. It came from the woods where they all came from the other day. Liz quickly got up on her feet just to see Vani coming out of the woods, dragging a fox behind her. _How the fuck_, Liz thought to herself. Her expression was confused.

''What'', Vani asked without blinking even once. Liz was slowly being creeped out by this dark and twisty kid.

''What are you doing with that fox?'', Liz first hesitated to ask. After a while of waiting for an answer she raised her eyebrowes. Vani was dragging the fox to the fireplace and ignored Liz. Suddenly she felt light kick on the butt.

''Answer me kiddo'', Liz forced Vani to answer her.

''Food'', Vani said without looking at Liz nor saying anything about getting kicked. She was a little surprised that Vani went into the woods and came back safely without a single scratch. Then she noticed that Vani was equipped with her bat that she used to help Sarah and Liz. But there was something else aswell.

''How did you get that fox?'', Liz said, kneeling down next to Vani while she was peeling the fox with her knife. Liz felt a little nauseous. Vani reached down her belt and gave Liz something that looked like a flute.

''What is this now ?'', Liz was looking at it and noticed that there was something inside of it. Vani was busy preparing their food so she just explained it while doing it.

''Stunning arrows. It's quiet to hunt like that and more effective. I might not seem like it but I'm pretty much good with everything, you should learn from me. And I'm **not **a kiddo, I'm way more adult than I seem.'', she was taking a liking in talking high of herself when she suddenly heard a dull hit. Liz passed out on the floor.

''What an idiot, she seriously got stunned'', she noticed while looking at Liz's hand. She put a new stunning arrow into the blow pipe and layed it next to her. Sarah came back out of nowhere and immediately noticed Liz on the floor.

''Liz?!'', she ran over to her, slapping her face gently to see if she would wake up but nothing.

''Don't worry she'll wake up in a few hours'', Vani said. Sarah didn't really understand what happened but she was better off not questioning Vani. She sat next to her.

''Oh hey a flute!'', Sarah noticed and started happily playing the flute.

''No don't touch i-'', before Vani could stop her, she had already fired the stunning arrow into her own leg and passed out next to Liz. Vani facepalmed and grouched angrily about the two. _I picked up two idiots, _she thought to herself and continued preparing dinner.

* * *

It was a long drive for all of them. Silence broke in after Ash and Omar had joined the group. While reaching their destination Omar and Ash never stopped exchanging looks with eachother. They both were unsure where this was going but they knew they couldn't do it alone. The landscapes were darker than usual, the weather was not bringing anything positive to the mood and everyone was worried in a different way. Anita was still in shock. Omar didn't know what had happened but he tried to reach out to her.

''So how long have you three been together?'', he said cautiously. She didn't move one bit, nor did she react. Her gaze was still pointed at nothing. Omar looked at Ash and Ash shook her head. Omar took a last look at Anita and felt really bad for her. Finally they drove into something that looked like home. Ash noticed the pretty house, it seemed very old but the place was very wide and she sensed a little safeness. Randi parked the car right next to the brown wood house. She got out of the car and immediately went to check on Anita. She looked pale. Paty got out of the car and asked Omar and Ash to have a conversation. They both nodded simultaneously and got out of the back of the truck. While walking to the back of the house Paty exchanged one last look between Randi and nodded. Randi understood. Randi didn't ask anything, she took Anita and carried her into her into the house. The stairway up the entrance creeked with every step, so did the door. Randi carried Anita into the bathroom. The bathroom was very antique and plain white. She put Anita into the bathtub. Her clothes were full of blood, so was her face. Randi took off Anita's clothes carefully. She reached to the other side of the tub to get the sponge, she slowly started to wash away the blood on Anita's face. It was so silent, they could hear the leaves blowing in the wind. Anita was still expressionless, Randi looked away for a second to get some soap, when she turned around Anita's face was covered in tears. Her hands gripped tight around the bathtub's edges, she couldn't bare it anymore. Randi let go of the soap immediately and approached Anita to embrace her. Anita buried her face in Randi's colarbone while Randi stroked her head.

''It's okay, it's going to be fine I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay here this time''.

''I need your help'', Paty asked the two of them.

''With what ?'', Ash asked out of curiosity.

''We lost two good people out there today and Lian went missing. I'm going back there and I will find her.'', Paty said with extreme determination. Both of them were looking unsure about this whole thing.

''What if she-'',

''She's alive!'', Paty interrupted Ash the moment she started to doubt. She didn't even think about giving up on her best friend.  
Paty already saw the rifle in Ash's hands so she assumed she knew how to handle a gun.

''Can you handle guns?'', she asked Omar.

''I'm familiar with pistols but nothing bigger than that. But you can teach me I'm a fast learner'', he said, grinning.

''A pistol will do for now, I would be happy to teach you later'', Paty said with a gentle voice. She walked back a few steps back and opened something that looked like a garage. Ash was stunned by the amazing amount of equipment they had in store. It was a little garage, there was a table in the middle and most weapons were hung onto the wall. Paty came out of the garage with a magnum and a knife and handed it over to Omar. She smiled at him, he nodded kindly.

''Feel free to take ammunition Ash'', she said while equipping herself with some guns and a survival knife.

''I'll be waiting in the car, come when you're ready'', she entrusted the garage to them and left.

''She's very nice!'', Omar said surprised. He looked at Ash to see an angry face.

''What?'', he asked laughing.

''Nothing, let's just go'', Ash said while closing the garage. While Ash walked past Omar he shook his head still laughing and followed her. Everyone was ready to go, Paty started the truck. _Don't worry Lian, I'm coming for you._

* * *

Dominic got the rest of their food out they had left and placed it on the floor on a little cloth. Kao was a little worried about their supplies since there was barely anything left.

''How did we end up having so little left?'', Kao asked.

''Well if you wouldn't always feed every goddamn cat!'', Domi ranted. Kao laughed and acted like she knew of nothing. The red haired girl was still very weak and could barely talk. By the time they were sitting there they found out that her name was Sara. Kao sat next to her, both of them leaned against the wall. Kao placed Sara's head on her shoulder so she could eat properly. Domi gave Kao the cover of the bottle with water in it.

''Can you drink this?''. Sara slowly raised her hand and took the cover. It was already hard to get up but she drank it without any problem, which made both Kao and Domi very happy.

''You should feel better as soon as you eat something'', Domi said and picked up the last sandwich they had left from the blue cloth. It was already dark and the wind didn't blow one bit. After eating the sandwich Sara could finally feel most of her bodyparts again, she was still in immense pain because of the leg. All three of them just sat there, thinking of their next step. They had no food, they were running low on water and now they were slow on their feet. Kao placed her hand on Sara's forehead and felt her cheeks aswell.

''You should get a little sleep'', Kao told Sara. Sara gave a weak nod. Kao helped lay down and Domi took off his jacket so Sara could use it as a blanket.

''Thank you'', she said, with a gentle voice. Domi scratched the back of his black haired head heavily and blushed a little.

''N-no problem'', he smiled. Domi then took Kao with him to the side to have a little talk. He looked doubtful.

''What are we going to do next?'', Domi was a little nervous.

''We should get some sleep aswell, we can talk about everything else tomorrow, it was a long day.'', Kao reasured Domi while petting his shoulder lightly. Domi nodded, he looked like he needed sleep more than any of them. Domi was always busy protecting Kao, no matter what situation it was. They both layed down next to eachother on the other side of the roof to not disturb Sara's sleep, who already was fast asleep. A few minutes past and both were still awake.

''It's cold.'', Kao said and reached her hand out, Domi who layed behind her back took the hand hugged her back and layed his hand on her stomach.

''This is an exception, because it's cold, got it?'', Kao said, to not give Domi the wrong idea. She was already feeling a little warmer.

''Sure'', Domi said, secretly smiling.

Both of them woke up to something horribly loud, something that sounded like knocking over things. They immediately got up and stared down the building. A few walkers were entering the building and it seemed like some already had. Domi and Kao both looked at eachother, scared and not yet completely aware of the situation. Then they looked at Sara.


End file.
